study
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Miles invites Tristan over to "study" /rated M for smut, proceed with caution. If you don't like boy/boy, don't read/


A/N: Woah. It's been a while since I posted anything Degrassi. I started watching Degrassi Next Class, and I fell IN LOVE. Tristan and Miles SO ADORABLE or just... Miles and anybody, he's so cute *hearts* I feel like I could relate to his character. I know it's been a while and I do apologize for all my neglected stories. Please forgive me. :'( from now on, only one-shots... hot steamy one-shots *wiggles eyebrows* okay you can hate me for a little while, I won't be mad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, I own my story only.

* * *

"Miles, stop." Tristan laughed, pushing his boyfriend away from his neck. Tristan sat on the floor, books open and laying haphazardly on the floor of his boyfriend's room. Miles had invited him over to help him "study" but he didn't think Tristan would actually bring books.

Miles put his legs on either side of Tristan and dipped down, he placed kisses up and down his neck, causing Tristan to sigh, sounding almost annoyed. Miles grinned against his pale flesh and continued his ministrations. He knew eventually he would get to him.

When Tristan would put that stupid pen down, Miles reached up and cupped his neck gently and started to lick and suck his earlobe. Tristan shuddered and he started to give in, but he wasn't going to let Miles win so easily. He continued jotting down some notes and Miles was starting to get a little irritated. Usually when he kissed him like this, he would give in so easily. Miles decided to take it up a notch and he slipped his hands into Tristan's loose t-shirt.

He heard his boyfriend shudder, Miles's hands were cold (almost all the time) and they felt so good against his warm skin. Miles's lips were on the soft patch on the juncture where the shoulder meets the neck and he started to playfully bite the flesh, rewarding himself with a low moan. Miles ran his strong hand up Tristan's chest and his finger tips grazed over his nipple, he started to suck on his neck, bringing blood to the surface.

Tristan had finally put the pen down and he relaxed against his boyfriend, his head falling into his lap. Miles planted his lips over Tristan's, his tongue eagerly plunging into his mouth. Tristan reached up and gripped the hair on the back of Miles's head. The brunette groaned and sucked Tristan's lip between his teeth.

Miles broke the kiss and Tristan whined in disapproval. He watched Miles get up and lock the door to his room.

"Won't it be obvious to your sister and brother what we're doing in here." Tristan said as he was pulled up from the floor.

"Sure it will, if they were here." Miles said with a grin.

Tristan sat on the bed, and scooted back as Miles climbed on top of him. Tristan could feel his boyfriends erection poking against his thigh and he groaned when Miles ground his hips against his. Miles kissed him deep, his tongue forcing its way between Tristan's lips and teeth. Their kiss was sloppy and Tristan shifted beneath him when he felt his boyfriend begin to undo his belt.

"Wait." Tristan said.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"How about we do something different today?" Tristan asked.

Miles arched a thin eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about, I do _you_ this time." Tristan blushed.

Miles pressed his lips in a thin line and he suddenly looked nervous. Tristan sat up as did he.

"I saw something I wanted to try and kind of want to make you feel good." Tristan said as he reached up and touched Miles's chest.

"Okay." Miles answered with an impish grin.

Tristan removed Miles's shirt and tossed it carelessly to the ground, he climbed atop of his boyfriend and began kissing him greedily before he moved down his neck. Miles tilted his head to the side, giving him more access. Tristan sucked on his "Adams apple" and felt a moan vibrate deep in his throat. Miles looked down, watching his boyfriend kiss his way down his chest. Tristan licked a wet trail to his left nipple and Miles cried out when he chewed playfully on it before his expert tongue swirled around it in a slow circle.

Tristan kissed his way down and his face was hovering over the silver belt buckle. Miles was sitting up at this point and he watched as Tristan shakily struggled to remove his belt. His fingers were messing with the buttons of his jeans, which acted like a zipper, and it was annoying. Miles couldn't help but grin at how much trouble he had. Eventually he had his pants yanked down and his cock sprang up behind his loose boxers, which sported a wet spot at the tip.

Miles watched through half lidded eyes, the pupils were dilated and oozing with lust. Tristan looked up at him and slowly pulled his boxers down. Miles licked his bottom lip and let a low moan when Tristan gave a particularly hard suck to the tip of his swollen cock.

Tristan swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and swallowed him in his mouth. Miles reached up and placed his hand on the back of his head, not caring that a lot of his sticky hair product got all over his hand. Tristan moved his head down until his nose was touching the small patch of hair.

"Fuck – Tristan," Miles cried out, absolutely loving the fact that Tristan did not possess and gag reflex.

Tristan looked up at him, his bright blue eyes looking doe like and watched his boyfriend's face as he went down on him. Miles' eyes were closed, and his perfect lips were parted, releasing the sexiest noises Tristan had ever heard.

Miles started to slowly thrust his hips, and began lazily fucking his throat. Tristan moaned in his throat and matched his rhythm. Miles tossed his head back and moaned loud each time the tip of his cock touched the back of Tristan's throat.

"I'm going to cum." Miles shuddered. He bit his bottom lip and moaned in his throat, feeling his orgasm coming.

Tristan pulled back and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.

"I want you to come when I _fuck_ you." Tristan purred against his lips.

Miles couldn't help the small moan that formed in his throat.

The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded and they were both laying on their sides, Tristan behind Miles. He was kissing the back of Miles' neck and his hand was rubbing his firm backside. Miles heard a cap pop open and suddenly his tight, little asshole was being rubbed. His breath hitched when Tristan inserted his finger. The feeling wasn't unnatural to him, as they have done this before, but the warming lube that Tristan used made his insides feel numb.

Miles whimpered when Tristan added another finger.

"You okay?" Tristan whispered against his ear.

Miles merely nodded, his nerves getting the best of him. Tristan lazily fingered Miles' asshole and kissed his neck to calm him down. Tristan knew how uncomfortable it felt, but he knew Miles liked it just as much as he did. The way his head tilted back against him and how his backside pushed back against his fingers says all.

"Does it feel good, Miles?" Tristan asked, his voice was low and sent chills up and down Miles' spine.

"Yes— _Ah_!" Tristan smirked when he found Miles' prostate. He continued rubbing that spot and bit down on Miles' neck.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to cum." Miles whimpered.

Tristan pulled his fingers out and reached behind them and pulled a condom out of the drawer where Miles keeps his stash. He ripped the foil packet between his teeth and tossed it to the floor. Tristan rolled the condom onto his cock. He hiked up Miles' leg, giving him more room. Miles braced himself and he squeezed his eyes shut when the tip of his boyfriend's dick entered him. He clenched the bed sheets.

"Are you okay?" Tristan whispered as she slowly inched more of his cock inside his tight ass.

"Yeah – it feels… _so_ good. _You_ feel so good." Miles licked his bottom lip and moaned loud when Tristan slid his cock all the way in.

Tristan's hand placed itself behind Miles' knee and held his leg up while he thrust his hip back and forth, slow and steady that way he didn't hurt his boyfriend. Miles breathed heavily and started to push back against his boyfriend when the burning sensation subsided to pleasure. He tilted his head back into Tristan's shoulder.

Tristan thrust his hips faster when he heard his boyfriend's plead.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Tristan sighed. He moaned in the other boys ear, causing Miles' cock to leak more precum.

"Tristan—please." Miles moaned.

"Please what?" Tristan licked the shell of his boyfriends ear.

"Fuck me… harder, please." Miles reached back and placed his hand on Tristan's hip, trying to pull him closer to him.

Tristan tried not to absolutely love the fact that his oh-so-sexy boyfriend just demanded raw sex from him, and he obliged. Tristan forcefully fucked his boyfriend and loved the loud moans filling his ears and bounced off the walls. He had never heard Miles scream like this before, and he loved it.

Tristan moved on top of Miles, he couldn't see his face but that didn't matter right now, it gave him more of a comfortable way to fuck. He wrapped his arm under Mile's stomach and hoisted him up so his ass was in the air. Tristan gripped his hips and pulled back and slammed right back in. The friction caused Miles to cry out. His cock was painfully hard and leaking precum.

"Jerk yourself off for me." Tristan commanded.

Miles obliged and he moaned when his cock was finally getting some attention. Tristan bit his bottom lip as he pelted his boyfriends ass with his swollen cock. Miles stroked his cock faster, the harder Tristan fucked him, the more faster it was for him to reach his climax.

Miles clenched his ass and he heard Tristan moan desperately and he shuddered against him. Tristan came with a low moan and his cock pulsed as he released all the tension with the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Miles cried out and he came hard, his cum shot out and hit his chin and dripped onto the mattress.

Tristan pulled out and discarded the condom, and watched as Miles slumped into the mattress.

"Did I tire you out?" Tristan laughed.

"Mmhm." Miles murmured.

Tristan climbed back into bed with him and nuzzled the back of his neck before placing a kiss there.

"Aren't you worried about getting all sticky from your…" Tristan trailed off when he realized his boyfriend had fallen asleep, his breathing soft and steady.

"Guess I should take over more often." Tristan laughed and cuddled close to his lover.


End file.
